


Something To Think About

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Quickies, Smut, post far cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Jess/Grace with the prompt "masturbation"Grace needs some time alone and she knows exactly who to think about while she takes it.





	Something To Think About

There’s no privacy in the bunker, they had crammed all of the guns for hire and a few others in so it was packed in a bit tight for anyone's comfort. Grace hadn’t gotten much time alone so when she saw the opportunity she took it. She goes to one of the rooms and shuts the door behind her shedding her jacket and toeing off her boots.

The woman gives one last look to the door before she undoes her belt and moves to lay down on the bed. She is able to unzip her pants and push them down to her ankles as she lays back trying to get comfortable. Her underwear is what she sheds next as she closes her eyes. It has been so long since she has touched herself she almost doesn’t know what image to conjure up.

Fingers move first to part her folds slightly before moving to run calloused fingers over her clit. She stops and lets out a huff knowing she needs an image if she’s going to do this. It’s been too long since she has seen porn even longer since she has fucked anyone. She has to think of something anything that’s going to turn her on.

The first thing that comes to mind is Jess, she had seen Jess one night. Jess had come from bed in a tank top and underwear far less clothing than Grace had ever seen her in. She had a figure a fantastic one and it was exactly what Grace needed. Grace imagines palming Jess’ breasts in her hands, rolling calloused fingers over pink nipples.

Fingers go right back where they had been rubbing her clit as she thinks about using her tongue on Jess’ nipple, sucking it kissing any inch of skin she could get her hands on. A breathy little moan falls from Grace’s lips, wetness is pooling between her folds and she circles a finger over her entrance.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Jess tells her before she looks at Grace with lust filled eyes. “More- I need more. Please fuck me, Grace.”

“Fuck- I’ll fuck you so good.” Grace mumbles to herself before she thrusts a finger into herself. She can imagine just how good Jess must taste, all the little sounds she would make as Grace used her skill tongue on her. A hand in her hair and little mewling sounds as the sounds of Jess’ enjoyment would ring in her ears Grace had no doubt they’d be more beautiful than any song Grace had ever heard.

Grace adds a second finger imagining she’s doing the same for Jess. A little rough because she thinks that’s what Jess would like but not too rough Jess deserved gentle too maybe a mix of the two. Her free hand moves to grip the sheets and hips lift slightly, she can feel herself getting close to her peak.

“Jess. Fuck- Jess.” She whispers before she arches her back having to bite her lip to keep a louder moan from coming out. Before Grace can finish she hears the door open and quickly pulls her hand away from between her legs. Still, she hadn’t been careful she’d let her clothes fall to the ground and she is above the covers. 

Grace scrambles to grab her clothes but before she can the door opens and it’s Jess there in front of her. God if it had to be anyone why did it have to be Jess because now all Grace can do is imagine what she had been thinking about to get off. She tries to cover herself up, “Kind of in the middle of something here, Jess.” She mumbles as she looks away feeling a hot blush on her cheeks that crept all over her body wishing she could be anywhere else.

“I was walking past and heard you say my name. Were you-” Jess gives the woman a once over look before she smirks. “You were getting it off to me? Damn, I feel like I should be honoured of all the people in this bunker you think of me?”

“Don’t. I really don’t want to talk about this with you can you stop making fun of me and forget this ever happened.” Grace says reaching down to grab her pants hoping they can just both forget this ever happened even though she knows they won’t.

“You misunderstand me I wasn’t making fun of you.” Jess corrects gently shutting the door behind her. She then walks over and stops Grace from grabbing her pants. “I’m flattered- didn’t know you thought about me in that kind of way.”

Grace can’t help but chuckle at Jess’ confession. “Really? I flirted with you the whole time we were out with the Rookie you really never caught on?”

“That’s flirting? Well shit, I guess I’m just a bit stupid and didn’t realize.” Jess admits with a chuckle. “Did you get off?”

“You came in before I could,” Grace admits before she shrugs. “Shit happens guess it’s not happening for me today.”

Jess shakes her head before she moves to kneel next to the bed. “What did you imagine?” She asks before she takes Grace’s hand into her own hand looking at the arousal coating Grace’s fingers.

“When I saw you yesterday in your tank top- thought how nice it would be to see you without it on,” Grace admits as she watches Jess stare at arousal coated fingertips.

Jess smiles before taking Grace’s fingers into her mouth and sucking off the arousal pleased to hear the noise that comes out of Grace’s lips as she watches. She removes Grace’s fingers from her hands before watching her with a smirk. “You’re gonna get off but you don’t need to imagine you’ve got the real thing right here with you.” She tells her before shedding her jacket and pulling down her tank top to show Grace her breasts. 

“Oh fuck me,” Grace says as she looks at Jess she’s perfect.

Jess lets out a chuckle, “Maybe later but for now, let's get you off.” She tells Grace before taking Grace’s fingers back to put them between her legs. “Think about exactly how you’re going to fuck me.”


End file.
